The Winchester girl, smells delicious
by Alice-Don't-touch
Summary: In an alternate universe the Winchesters added one new family member. She joins Sam and Dean to find their father after John abandons her at a gas station. Together they revisit some hunts that are impossible to avoid and enter new hunts as brothers and sister.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mary Winchester, the mother of three children, stood at the door archway of her baby girl room. She stares at the crib with a disoriented look on her face. In another timeline she would have been dead but in this timeline she has a daughter named Lucinda Mary Winchester. Mary is unaware of this other timeline but yet she still feels odd. "Mommy", she quickly snaps out of her trance to see her oldest son Dean, "mommy can you tuck me into bed?" She gives him the warmest smile a mother could give, a few minutes have passed. Mary completed her night routine; tucking dean into bed, comforting Sam about his nightmares then putting him to sleep and making sure John didn't leave a big mess in the living room. Her last task of the night was to check on the Lucy. For some unknown reason Mary loves her daughter nickname, she just feels linked to the name Lucy. But before she could get to the room she noticed lights flicking, her instincts where to check on Sam and Dean. Following glancing down stars making sure John is still asleep then she raced to Lucy's room. A dark figure stood at the crib, its hands roamed around the crib seeming as if it couldn't reach inside. Mary charged into the nursery, the figure looks up with its yellow eyes. Figure became more of a man figure. The yellow eyes man stood in between Mary and her baby with his sinister grin. "You", Mary said trying to find a way to liberate her daughter. The yellowed eyed man smiled, "don't worry I have a plan for her too." As was meant to fore come, John goes up stairs checks on the baby then to see Mary pined up against the celling. Fire consuming the nursery, Dean stood outside holding Sam by his hand, curios to what was happening while John grabs Lucy. He passes her to Dean, "take your sister and brother outside as fast as you can, I'll be right behind you, go!"

In that instance destiny took hold of the Winchesters lives. What stood ahead of them was an endless spiral stair way with and unpredictable end.


	2. Chapter one: Where are your glasses?

The Winchester girl, smells delicious

Chapter one: Where are your glasses?

What seems like an ordinary summer's day as a black stylish impala drives quickly across the 410 to moon light motel. "We'll be there don't worry, baby bird", Sam said through the phone, "yea see ya soon". Sam hangs up the phone in almost disarray, "so how is she holding up", Dean asked in a worried tone, "she's freaking out, I can't believe dad just left her, it's one thing to leave us but Lucy is still a child, if a cop would have shown up or a monster would have attacked she would be completely helpless." Dean chuckle's a bit, "what's so funny." Dean sees the motel sign and starts to slow a bit down, "well Sammy Lucy hasn't been the same needy little girl you left behind, she's still a kid but she can handle her own for a while, she was able to get ahold of us without a cellphone right", Sam groaned a bit as the reach the motel. On their arrival of the motel they reminisce, it has been nine month since Sam and Dean partnered up into finding their father and little sister. Suddenly, their little sister had called unexpectedly to tell them that their father has abandoned her completely.

They see their sixteen year old sister alone in the parking lot. Lucy squints her eyes to spot the impala, once the car was park she approaches the car with her new black pumps. "Hey guys", she enters the car with a small brand new light green suitcase. Deans first question, "where did dad go", Lucy answered him in almost a passive aggressive tone, "no hey Lucy how have you been, then I would say emotional scared since dad left me alone at a gas station where I had to ask a stranger to take me to the nearest motel so I can call you guys to pick me up", there was a moment of silence. Sam and Dean love their little sister but they wanted to know about the job there father was on. "Look I don't know where dad is or what hunt he went on, he's kept me benched on a lot of recent his hunts, now that we got that out of the way I need Dean to drive out of this town before the cops show up. " both of the brothers look back at her with the "what the fuck, what did you do face." Sam was the first to say anything, "what did you do", Lucy was not in the mood to explain; suddenly an ugly looking hillbilly appears out of the motel lobby screaming and pointing at Lucy with a security office. "Tha bitch wright there she kick me in the balls and stole my money, b careful officer she is not afraid to pull some jacky chan shit ", Dean got out of the car to confront the ugly hillbilly that called Lucy a bitch. Then followed by Lucy getting out of the car and finally Sam hoping to stop something before it escalates into something worse, "Dean get back in the car, he's not worth the cops." Sam pleaded his brother but then dean couldn't let that fugly hillbilly go, "no one calls our little sister a bitch except us." Lucy looked annoyed, she did not want her older siblings defending her from assholes. She had her sense of pride to maintain. "Excuse me Miss but this gentle men says you've assaulted him and stole his money", the cop was just staring at Lucy chest with not once having eye contact. All three Winchesters notice but before Dean or Sam could say anything Lucy kicked the cop in the place that does not shine then kneed him in the face, he painfully landed on the floor. "Get in the car", Lucy commanded the boys, while she was about to turn around to make sure the cop was still on the floor the hillbilly charged to attack Lucy but dean got in front of Lucy and knock his lights out, one side punch to the face. "I can't believe both of you and you know Lucy you really didn't have to beat up the cop", Sam said then Lucy replied, "please Sam I need something to release my anger besides give it to the end of the day you'll beat up someone too." Sam just gave her a stare of disbelief how violent Lucy has become; all three of them got in the car and left the motel parking lot.

After a while on the road Dean started a conversion, "so Lucy nice kick", she smiles, "nice punch." Sam just looks out the window discouraged. Lucy knew that Sam did not like unneeded violence so she wrapped her arms around his chest then she kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry about what happen with school also your girlfriend and next time we do it your way k", Sam rubbed her arm. It's been a long time since he's been hugged by his sister he just couldn't stay mad, "thanks, to be honest given me a chance I would have beat up the guy too", she giggled then said, "good that he wasn't a sheriff." Dean started to laugh then said "I've would have punched him and the deputy" Dean and Lucy laugh, Sam chuckled.

Few hours passed Dean looks though the review mirror to see his little sister asleep, she had zipped up her dark green jacket because of the perverts from earlier. Lucy had also taken off her pumps but sometime from the parking lot and present time she had put on socks. Dean still is wondering where she got those heels, "you think she might be holding back on us about dad", Sam said. Dean answered in a bit of shock that his brother would ask that, "no, what makes you say that", Sam, "we'll how did she know about Jessica?" Dean just kept his eyes on the road, "we'll she's always had that female intuition thing, we'll ask her when she wakes up", Sam looks back to see Lucy curled up asleep. Sam hasn't seen Lucy since he left to Stanford, he wished that he could have taken her, they've always watch out for one another since dippers. Sam then looks back on the road, "so how her eyes sight?" Dean just smirks, "still shoots like pro", Sam just glared, "without her glasses and where are they anyways, if I remember right she never ever took them off." Dean responds, "she's gotten better with closer objects but she's still farsighted," Dean looks at the review mirror to scan where the glasses could be, "hopefully in her bag." Sam and Dean suddenly grew worried about Lucy's glasses.

(Child hood Flash back)

The air was cold; almost a soft covered mist surrounded the forest, then BANG! "Did I hit it", little Lucy said with her wild wavy long blond hair. Little eight years old Lucy squints her eyes to see a 7 feet target, "no sorry darling, we can try it again", Bobby said from behind. John, Dean and Sam also stood behind Lucy. John seems discouraged, also a bit worried, "no that's okay bobby, let Dean or Sam practice." Lucy turned towards Deans, "no daddy I can do this I promise", Sam moves her a bit so that she's facing their father. Bobby says ,"how about we just go out and eat, my treat ", Lucy pouted and crossed her arms when Sam took away the gun. "That sounds good Bobby", John said relived.

The family, including Bobby, sits together in a dinner booth. Lucy looks really closely at the menu. She squinting her eyes trying to read her menu. Thirteen year old Dean then said annoyed, "stop that", Lucy looks up with her big green eyes, "what?" Dean, "the squinting", Lucy said, "I can't see the words", she said her little girl voice. Dean then says, "no you can't read", she gives him a glare, "if I know how to spell, read and understand superficial then I know how to read, I just can't see the words on this menu, there too small." Dean then, big brother that he was, said "if you're so smart then read the menu." Lucy got really angry, " I can't see the words", dean said in angry tone, "stop acting for attention" , John interrupted, " that's enough! " Lucy looked down, "I need to go to the bathroom", she slid out of the booth. Then ten year old Sam slides out too," I'll go with you" they both head off together. When they reach the restroom Sam says, "can you read that sign." he points at the women's bath room sign. "Yea but its blurry, but you don't believe me", with that Lucy runs inside the restroom to cry on top of the toilet.

Sam walks back over to the table with Dean sitting alone, "where's dad and bobby?" Sam asked then Dean said, "the got a call about a hunt they want us to go back the motel after we're done eating " Sam looks at the food, "burgers isn't Lucy trying to be a vegetarian." Dean just continued eating "one of them is chicken but why is an eight year old trying to be a vegetarian she still has the rest of her life to decide if wants to be a bunny, she's such an attention brat", Sam just rolled his eyes. "Ever think she might take a bit offense when you say stuff like that", Sam said in a annoyed tone "it's the truth, we need to toughen her up, she acts like she can't see things, what would happen if a monster attacks her", Sam just looks at his brother, "she's our sister, she need to be listen to a bit more because she can't handle stuff like us, maybe she's telling the truth." Dean bit into his burger aggressively knowing his younger brother was most likely right.

After a few minutes of crying Lucy wiped her eyes. She flushes the toilet then washed her hands in case Sam was outside. As Lucy walks out, she looked for her brother. She assumed Sam went back to the table but she couldn't quite see people's faces. Everyone in the dinner was a bit blurry. "Excuse me little girl are you lost ", little Lucy looks next to her to see a person dressed as a women but had the facial features of a man. "No I'm not lost my big brothers are not that far away", as Lucy was backing up she bumped into the prettiest man she's ever seen, "we'll help you find them." She tries to scurry away but the woman blocks her, "Dean told me to never talk to strangers", the man picked her up "well that dean kid sounds smart" she looked around her in hopes of her father or brothers would pop out, she doesn't have the fighting skills as her brothers do but she kicked as hard as she could in the meanwhile. The couple quickly runs out of the dinner before she could scream for help.

Dean and Sam where enjoying their burgers until Sam noticed two cross dressers trying to throw Lucy into a van. He quickly gets out of his sit running towards the exist of the dinner. Dean was very confused until he looked out the window to see his little eight year old sister being knock out by a man lady. He gets out of his seat and dashes towards rescuing Lucy. When Dean gets outside Sam was fighting the man lady, wining too, but then he was electrocuted by a Taser that the man women was able to surprise him with. He fell to the ground like a rock, before the man women could touch him Dean yells, "don't touch him you son of a bitch!" The man women looks up to see Dean, "get in the car", yelled her partner. She enters the car then drives away.

Dean stood there helplessly watching the van drive away with his little sister. Dean quickly focuses his attention on Sam, making sure he's okay.

He was relieved to see that Sam was still breathing but now he needed a way to get Lucy back.

He notice two unattended bikes, why people were biking at night will remain a mystery, but high convent for Dean. He struggles to wake up Sam but eventually he wakes up in a panic. Dean was able to calm him down and points at the bikes. Sam nodded, thanks to bobby the boys know how to ride a bike but would they be fast enough to save Lucy?

Slowly opening her eyes Lucy finds herself in a rundown room. No one's been in that room for ages with the plastic coverings with a thick amount of dust. Her arms were tied together, she moved from her side onto her back, trying to remember what her father taught her about these situations but she was too much in a buz to really remember anything. What she doesn't know is that they forced feed her a drug to keep her passed out but it seems that the effects of the drug are being undone. She moves her head around to see, what she can assume, white covered furniture shape, her theory is that she might be in someone's home but for what reason she hand no idea until she looked on the floor to see red paint on the floor then she look on the other side to see more paint. With her arms, legs tied and her mouth stuffed with a cloth, Lucy had to stay calm. She is a hunter and needs to find her way back to her family but she would rather pray that her father would be there soon or even her brothers or Bobby.

Sam and Dean are outside of the house that the kidnappers took Lucy; in the bushes they tried to peck though the windows. "Dean this is way over our heads, we have to call dad", Sam said, "if we don't do something soon they might do something to Lucy" Dean argued. Sam look at his brother, "if we don't have a plan we might get caught and then who would save us", Sam was once again right. Dean turned to look at the window, "look, it seems in that room across there's a phone, use it to call dad, I'll get Lucy."

Lucy stared at the blurry celling, while the couple that kidnaped her waked in. "You said she wasn't supposed to wake up", the manlier women wearing glasses faced towards the man, "we'll she isn't putting up much of a fight like he told us", he glances at his watch," lets hurry it's almost midnight." The couple hovered over the little girl chanting out of a small red book in what Lucy could guess was Latin then a strong feeling surrounding the room, "Well hello lovely", five other people suddenly showed up. Lucy was becoming faint, not really able to see any of the other people but one man stood above her with observing her with painted skull face, "we kept up our end of the deal, now do what you promised us!" The man with the painted face looked at the couple baffled with a psychotic look in his eyes, "yooooou goooot to be kidding me", he started to chuckle, "you think you can request me to do what you want at any time you want?" He stood at Lucy's feet while he flicked his wrist towards the couple; both were fling to opposite sides of the room. With a blink he appeared in front the feminitate looking male, "we…had a…deal." The painted face man looked at the male with such odd expression, "you humans think you can just make a deal with an old ass demon like me and assume that I'm just going to kiss your ass whenever you finish a job", the man was coughing , "but aren't demons supposed to make deals?" The demon was only inches away from his face, "not this demon." The male had his head twisted enough to crack his neck, the woman started wail her lovers name. The skull painted man turn towards her while two of his people lifted her up from the ground, "oh shut up", he moved his hand in a swell and her month was plastered shut. "Now listen I really don't know what to call you a she or he but I really don't care, you my darling have wasted my valuable time by making me kill your boy toy because the two of you want a "biological baby", that doesn't seem right to me so what I'm going to do is rip your soul put it in a dark and disturbing place in hell while we use your body for my demon army, okay sweet cheeks."

Dean had wondered the abandon home checking each room on the first floor; he had left Sam with hammer, which they happened to found outside, in case he needed it. Once the first floor was clear he went back to check in with Sam. Dean walks in where Sam just got off the phone, "dad says to go outside wait for him and Bobby." Dean lends in a bit forward, "we can't just leave Lucy by herself!" The sound of footsteps coming down the stair case, young Dean and Sam quickly hid in the closet before anyone noticed. Dean and Sam peeked out the door to see if they can catch a glimpse of Lucy or her kidnapers.

The skeleton face man walked down the stairs carrying Lucy unconscious, "excuse me sir but why don't we just blink out before her family shows up." Skeleton face just kept his eyes on Lucy, "because you idiotic black soul she can't be taken easily, if we could we would have already done it just as others are trying to do with Sam." "But sir what about-", the skeleton faced man face eye to eye at his partner, "are you questioning me, are you losing faith in me", his partner shock his head in terror, "n-n-no sir." He turned away from his partner and kept his eyes on Lucy, "hey Glacis can you give me your meat suits glasses." The women from earlier comes down the stairs handing him the glasses with her red eyes, "be honest with me did you put me in this body because you secretly wanted to feel manly women touch?" He snatches the glasses while keeping his eyes on Lucy then he placed the glasses on Lucy, "no just to keep reminding you of what you once were before hell, don't you remember how you begged me to put you in a female body." She crosses her arms, "yea you put me into a sick women dying of aids!" He puts the glasses on Lucy, "yup now you're my bitch." He laid Lucy down carefully like laying a doll, "so what's the deal with her?" He faces towards Glacis with the same psychotic look on his face from earlier but with a grin, "hunters are coming soon you and two others stay here, fight with all your might if you don't I'll make sure you will be suffering worst then hell."

Sam and Dean sow about five guys dress in black and the man lady from earlier but neither of them couldn't hear what any of they were saying. Dean noticed that one man had laid unconscious Lucy on the ground. "Stay here and get Lucy when the room clears", before Sam could ever make an input on the plan Dean had already step out of the closet. "Hey dick heads", four men in black and the man women looked back. Then the man next to Lucy kept his eyes on little Lucy, "that's your q Glacis, make me proud or not but remember worse than hell." She rolled her eyes while she picked out two men to follow her while chasing down dean, "the two of you can wait for me in Siberia I'll be there soon." The two men disappeared, the skeleton faced man stroked Lucy's face with his hand, "one day well meet again when your older, you won't recognize me but I promise we will rule the world together and more." He stands up while looking at Lucy remembering her every face structure and long lushes blond hair. Then he suddenly disappeared, Sam had waited tell he made sure that man disappeared. He lightly stepped out of the closet then rushed over to Lucy's side. Sam started to shake her a bit, "Lucy, wake up please", Lucy started to slowly open her eyes. "Sam", Lucy said, Sam hugged her so tightly, "are you okay?" Sam asked almost tearing up to see that his sister was unhurt, "yea I'm okay." She felt the glasses on her face, "are these glasses", she blinked a bit, "Sam I can see clearly!" She pointed at the door that was far across the room, "there's a door over there and a window over there I can see a tree outside!" She then looked at Sam's shirt, "you have a tiny hole on your collar." Sam just chuckled, "okay Lucy, we need to get out of here now." She nodes her head, both of them make their way to the closet were the boys hide earlier. Sam was cautious making their way to the front door but before they could the man woman came in holding struggling Dean as hostage, their father stood outside with Bobby. "Wait here ", Sam said before making sneak attack on Glacis. He makes a swing side kick to get her on her knees, she mildly reacts but it was enough for Dean to break loss of her grip around his neck. But she manages to twist Deans arm, "were you going sugar." She throws Dean towards Sam, Lucy was panicking but then she noticed a hand gun that magically appeared from nowhere. Lucy had no time, she picked it up quickly and aims at Glacis spine while she was focusing at Sam and Dean. Four shots, Glacis screams in pain, "you little brat!" Bobby comes in chanting Latin then Glacis suddenly shakes until the chant is over where she throws up black smoke. John rushes over to his sons to make sure there fine, Bobby checks on Lucy, "nice shot kid, I guess you really did need glasses."

Day turned into night, the Winchesters found a decent motel to spend the night. Lucy was still asleep in the back seat, Dean checked into the motel while Sam waited in the car with Lucy, "run." Sam turned, "Lucy", he said with curiosity, wondering if she was awake. He turns to see her still asleep, "run, don't look back, head straight to the exit!" Lucy said, she made a worried expression, "DEAN, SAM" she opened her eyelids but with her pupils still in the back of her skull. She began to shake uncontrollably, Sam watch in horror unsure what to do. He read somewhere to never restrain a person while they are having a seizure, to let it play out. It was unbearable for Sam to just watch, never had this happen before? Sam gets out of the car to quickly get Dean. Lucky for Sam, Dean had just stepped out the lobby with their room key. "Dean get over here quick", Dean rushed over, "what's going on" he said frantic. "Lucy she-", dean glances at the back passenger seat, "she's still asleep." Sam looked at her, she was the same way Dean had left his younger siblings, "she was just in a seizure." Dean looked at him confused, "Lucy's never had a seizure", Sam looked back at Dean trying to make sense of what had just happened, "recently has she suffered a blow to the head", Dean was confused, "no." Sam was unsure what he had seen or what he had heard, "Dean I did not just imagine that." "Imagine what Sammy", Lucy had popped her head out of the car window with tired eyes, "uhh well you had a seizure but you wouldn't remember because most people don't remember that it even happened." She made the same expression as Dean, confused. "Ummm okay well then next time I have a seizure why don't you record it with your phone", Sam still had his same expression, "my phone?" Lucy puts her head back in the car then opens the door, "yea your phone" she hops out of the car "you went to Stanford, you should know how to use the camera on your phone, next time I have a "seizure" use it so Dean and I don't think you're crazy or having a really bad nightmare." "Okay that actually doesn't sound like a bad plan but what if you're not around me when it happens" , she smile and looks up at her big brother, "then you better stick to me like glue." Dean grins a bit, "if you two are done let's get going I'm ready to hit the hay ." Once leaving the impala to go to the motel room Lucy looks at her wrist to see a bruise on her right wrist, she quickly exchanges her cuff bracelet on to her right.

An hour had passed that the Winchesters had settled into the motel room, Sam and Dean are trying to sleep but Lucy had the lamp on. She was sharing the bed with Sam but it equally bothered both of them. "Lucy", Dean looked at her, "yes Dean", she continued to use the computer while Dean looked at her annoyed, "go to sleep." Lucy just kept typing, Sam turned on his side to face her, "what are you doing anyway?" She turned off the lamp, "adjusting the font on your computer so I can read easier", with that she carried the laptop to the little mottle dining table. Dean turned on his light then Sam said, "why, where are your glasses?" Lucy had stop typing, she faced her brothers, "well you sow how that old man wasn't about to let me just walk off after he gave me a ride and use the motel phone, so while I was defending myself from his abusive nature I kinda broke my glasses at the end of the fight." Sam and Dean both looked a bit shocked that she broke the glasses after having them for so long but reified that she broke the glasses at the end of the fight. "Are you almost done", Sam asked, "yea." "Well when you're done come to bed", Dean said as he turned away to sleep, "I was thinking I can sleep in the tub." Sam was still sitting up debating on what to say but Dean said, "this is the first night that we are together in a really long time, tonight your sleeping in the same room with us." She smiles at the response, "okay, let me just turn off Sam's computer", she click off all the windows then turned off the computer. Lucy leaves the computer on the table, she moves quickly from the chair and jumps on to the bed. Before she was about to turn off the light Sam had laid onto his sleeping position, "night guys." "Night Lucy", both the boys said, she wiggled into her sleeping position but Lucy looked at Sam falling to sleep. Lucy waved her lightly glowing hand next to sleepy Sam's head, her thoughts; sleep peacefully my big red giant brother.


End file.
